<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bark with love by Stories_of_March</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013073">Bark with love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_March/pseuds/Stories_of_March'>Stories_of_March</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Aunties for the win, Best and Boss are platonic life partners, Chopper being Chopper, Chopper-Freeform, Gulf brings all the aunties to the yard, Gulf just wants to survive, M/M, Mew is smitten, P'Best shirts, Well when I say attempt, What am I even tagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_March/pseuds/Stories_of_March</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Gulf wanted was to enjoy his last holiday as a university student. Of course his big-mouthed cousin Boss had to ruin it. Combined the fluff ball from hell? At least the owner of said fluff ball from hell was cute. Really cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bark with love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time trying to write a story with more than one chapter.<br/>English is not my mother tongue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ahhh finally home. Welcome me my sweetest love“ a tired but content sounding voice spoke into the empty room. "It feels like it had been an eternity that I was reunited with my one true soulmate.</p><p>Finally the semester was over. It has been a hard couple of weeks with final exams and making sure that all projects and papers were handed in before their respected deadline. But he did it and he did ace it, if he could say so himself.</p><p>Gulf, with a satisfied little smile on his face, fell on his bed in his childhood bedroom. During the semester break the dorms were closed and he could not wait to spend his two month of freedom sleeping, gaming and munching on his mom’s awesome food. It was going to be glorious and he was going to enjoy his well earned lazy days before his last semester started. He snuggled deeper into his comforter and sweet sleep was about to lure him in…</p><p>"GULF!!!!!“</p><p>Gulf leaped from his bed, heart racing and in full panic mode! What was happening? Fire? It did not smell like stuff was burning. Burglars? Well, burglars would properly not scream his name like bloody murderer... Murderers? If it were murderers, stealth was definitely not in their dictionary…</p><p>"Gulfie…“. Hearing that persistent and loud voice again, Gulf slowly turned around and could not help to roll his eyes. Hard. Very hard.</p><p>"Why in the name of Buddha do you scream like aunty Peach right before she enters the discount shop and declares superiority over all the other cardigan wearing, discount crazy aunties.“ Gulf asked exasperated.</p><p>"Gulfie, don’t let aunty Peach hear you or your lifelong supply of fluffy socks will end in an instant. I know you enjoy the ones with the cute pattern, don’t even try to deny it and don’t roll your eyes. I am your Phi. Show some respect. You are always so dramatic.“</p><p>Gulf rolled his eyes extra hart and obnoxiously again and sighed loudly. Dramatic him? He should invest in a dictionary for sure. He was a simple person. The other one however... </p><p>"I need a teeny tiny favour from you Nong. Nothing major or complicated."</p><p>Gulf paused in the middle of his room. He had a feeling that whatever this "nothing major or complicated" was, it might not end well for him.</p><p>"What exactly are we talking about Phi?" Gulf very cautiously asked.</p><p>"Well, you just have to work for me in my dog grooming business.“  </p><p>"You want me to do what?“ a baffled Gulf asked the other man.</p><p>"Gulf, I didn’t know you have hearing problems at your young age, might have to get that checked out“ Bosser pitifully looked at Gulf.</p><p>"No, there is nothing wrong with my hearing, I just can’t process what you are actually asking…“ Gulf wished he did not come home right in this moment. Maybe he should have taken that offer from Mild to do that knitting course/tourist tour/find your inner zen package. Suddenly it sounded not insane but perfectly valuable. He could learn to knit beanies. He looked cute in beanies…</p><p>"Gulfie, please….“ a pleading voice interrupted Gulf’s inner monologue.</p><p>"Oh no, don’t Gulfie me. This never ends well for me. Never!“ Gulf backed slightly away from Bosser.</p><p>"When did you have got in trouble because of me?“ Bosser looked at him with big, pseudo innocent eyes.</p><p>"Well, let’s see. Do you have like 5 hours that I can recall every sigle incident I got in trouble related to you. Like the fire incident four years ago.“</p><p>"That was not a fire, merely a little smoke.“ Bosser looked nonchalantly at his nails.</p><p>"A little smoke? Half the field burned down. We were so lucky that we a) did not die and b) the parents did not kill us!“ Gulf looked unbelievably at Bosser. He was about to tuck on his hair. Bosser always had the effect on him.</p><p>"Little kale, it was not my fault that there was a problem with the electric wiring.“ </p><p>"That might be true however you wanted to do that water fight. It’s going to be fun you said... Yes, so much fun when we hit that cable and suddenly there were sparks everywhere and flames? All the flames... " Gulf was still shuttering remembering it.</p><p>"And? It could have happened to anybody, just bad timing on our part. Nothing happened, we did not get punished and now there is no electrical hazard any more in our neighborhood. We did service the community well.“ Bosser gave a proud little nod and continued to pat his own shoulder. Gulf felt like face palming and he did gave in to the urge. Barely.</p><p>"So, back to the topic." gulf tried to get to the bottom of this unfortunate situation that tried to ruin all his glorious plans for the summer. "You want be to work in your dog grooming salon. Why exactly?“</p><p>"Yes! I am invalid. Look at my poor fingers.“ Bosser sighed with gusto and showed Gulf his neon yellow wrapped fingers on his right hand.</p><p>"Because you injured your finger while….“ Gulf might not wanted to know. With his cousin you had to be careful, on detail might be a detail too much which will give you nightmares for the next couple of weeks.</p><p>"Let’s not talk about the unimportant details here Gulfie…“ Bosser tried to act nonchalantly.</p><p>"Yes, well okay, why should you give me a reason….You know I am not particularly good with dogs.“ Gulf was still undecided if hoe wanted to know more about the source of the injury.</p><p>"You are not particularly good with people either and still you interact with them.“</p><p>Gulf side eyed Bosser so hard.</p><p>„Please, for your Phi?“ Bosser looked at Gulf with huge eyes, face tilted to the side why trying to do the most pitiful face expression he could muster.</p><p>"Let me think? No.“ With this statement Gulf made his way to the living room. He could feel the headache coming in. Bosser followed him hot on his heels and tried to tap him on the shoulder. Gulf quickly dodged him with years and years of experience on his back.</p><p>Finally he arrived the living room while successfully dodging Bosser’s insistent „arguments“.</p><p>"Why are like this? I practically raised you little kale. How could you be so ungrateful and stubborn when I ask for a mere little favour.“ Bosser sighed dramatically and he let himself fall on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, Bosser“, a quiet and melodic voice could be heard from the side. "Might I remind you that you grew up here while your mom, my sister, moved to the States and you did not want to go? So technically we were the ones who raised you."</p><p>"Aunty, that is not what I meant. You know I will forever be grateful what you did for me. But I taught Gulfie all the important life lesson. Right Kana? I was the one who showed you how to pick a door lock or the one to teach you how to get into the good clubs with a fake ID.“ Bosser all but preened.</p><p>Gulf could only facepalm himself once again. He just could not help himself. He loved his big mouthed cousin, but boy he did not have a filter, or social awareness in certain situations. It was good that he worked with dogs after all and not with people…</p><p>"Uhhmmm, Bosser, you know that we are sitting right here?“ Gulf’s father raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Theoretically speaking I mean of course. Little Kana is a good boy, always been and I am an angel too. Not to the extent like you aunty and uncle of course.“ Bosser answered Gulf's parents.</p><p>Gulf was still facepalming. His cousin really should lern when to shut up. He was 22 but his parents still could serve harsh punishment, like not cooking his favourite crispy pork. Mom has done it before, what a dire week that have been.</p><p>"Please little kale, for your favourite Phi?“</p><p>Oh, he brought out the big puppy eyes, damn him. Working with puppies surely gave him some inspiration.</p><p>"For how long, you know my school break lasts just two months." Gulf asked. Deep down he knew that he already had lost. And he knew that Bosser knew as well. Damn him all.</p><p>"YES!!!!! Just until the stitches can come out. Thank you little kale. We just recently opened and we can’t hire more stuff but our loyal costumer circle is slowly growing so we must provide the best service, see what I did there? You just have to like bath the dogs and tidy up. P’Bester will do the actual trimming work. Mind you, I don’t trust you with scissors and paper so I would never let you lose on the dogs." Bosser nodded while talking.</p><p>"Does your platonic life partner/co store owner knows about your immense trust in me?</p><p>"Well, some things are better left unsaid…." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>